1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric pump, particularly for windscreen washers. The pump may be either placed inside the windscreen washer reservoir serving possibly as filler plug, or mounted outside the reservoir in an entirely independent way.
2. Description of Prior Art
Pumps of this kind are known in which the driving element and the pumping element are coated with a plastic material by an over-moulding process which ensures their protection against the aggressiveness of the liquid contained in the reservoir of the windscreen washer and provides at the same time easily constructed means for closing the reservoir when the pump is used as a plug. Such a manufacturing process, to be economical, requires a well defined model of pump, and thus, cannot then be used in all cases.